The Enduring Allure
by SilverStorys
Summary: "Allure- To attract with something desirable; entice. To be highly,   often subtly attractive. The power to attract; enticement."  That was it. The reason why he was so alluring. Eli was the living definition. Eli was Alluring.


The Enduring Allure

_**STORY DESC:**_** Allure- To attract with something desirable; entice. To be highly,  
often subtly attractive. The power to attract; enticement. That was  
it. The reason why he was so alluring. Eli was the living definition.**

Linda Silvers here! New fanfic, not my first... but my first posted up here on the site. I love reviews, and I love feedback. Ideas are welcome. Songs are kind of big with me, so you might notice a song I love in my A/N. This just means I was listening to it while writing the chapter.

**Songs(s):** Don't Unplug Me – All Caps, Your Cooler Than Me-Mike Posner

_So enjoys! (L)_

~Clare's POV~

It's not like I cared.

Of course I didn't.

Okay, maybe just a little.

But I can't help myself, he's just so... alluring.

There he is across the school parking lot, just smirking at me, walking away from his hearse and closer to me. Well it's better than him ditching me. Then I would have been angry.

"Clare! Clare, have fun in detention!" Alli appeared behind me, laughing.

"Ha ha, Alli. So funny. I'll call you soon. " I said tempted to almost laugh with her.

It was kind of funny, I thought as Alli walked home. Me, Clare Edwards, the good girl, the goody-goody, the girl who does everything she is asked was in detention. I was in detention for skipping class, for a boy. It was so unlike me.

"Shall we go Blue eyes?" I knew that voice that voice got me in trouble in the first place.

"Eli." I grumbled.

"Yes, that is my name. But I do prefer it when you say it... with more pleasure. What's got you so angry?" he cringed.

"You. Detention."

"You were the one that wanted to skip class, I just planted the idea."

I could not believe him. Ugh, oh well. Arguing with Eli is impossible. He always has something to say back.

Detention was simple, one hour with a teacher that preferred to sleep on his desk then monitor his students. The teacher put a timer of the desk, saying that when the timer goes off we can go. The teacher said he was going to mark papers, but like I said the fat guy just dozed off.

I take a seat by the window, and Eli toke the seat beside me. I decided to finish some history work. Eli decided to listen to his iPod. 15 minutes into the detention I wanted to physically injure myself. I realized Eli has finally kept quiet for a whole 15 minutes, it was quite the miracle. But it's like someone up there hates me, because Eli turned around with curiosity sparking in his eyes.

"What is it?" I complained.

"Hmm, you know me well. I say... lets ditch." He smirked.

"No way. I'm already in detention. There is no way I'm risking to get in trouble. "

He sighed. But instead of going back to his iPod he was colouring his nails with a sharpie.

"Why don't you just ditch on your own if you want to leave so badly?" I offered.

He turned to me and broke out in a grin and then started to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny mister?" I grinned.

"I got you in this mess; well actually I formed the idea and dragged myself with you. But hey, I skipped with you so I might as well stay in detention with you. Although it's not my style, it's the least I can do." He laughed.

I smiled and turned to him He calmed down and looked me in the eyes. I loved when he did that. I got to stare into those gorgeous green eyes of his.

"Seems fair." I agreed without breaking eye contact.

Our stare was so intense that I felt like I was going to melt in his stare. That's when I was struck with boldness.

"Okay, let's get out of here." I broke our stare to state.

He looked surprised then almost excited. He started to gather his stuff, as did I.

"Good girl. You're learning." He teased while smirking.

I groaned. If I want to be friends with Eli, then it's going to be a long year.

We sneaked passed the sleeping teacher and out the front doors of Degrassi. I was about to start walking home, when of course Eli grabs my wrist.

"No way, get in the hearse. Leave a message with your parents; you are going to spend the day with me, blue eyes." He commanded.

I grinned and walked to the hearse. The thing is… I want to be friends with him. Even if it does make me crazy or if it makes me rebel just a tad. With Eli, bending the rules is just fine with me. That's because with Eli, I am starting to learn how to have fun.

"I am kind of a bad influence on you, aren't I?" He added in a rather teasing voice.

"Kind of? Understatement of the year, much?" I laughed.

He pretended to feel hurt, but chuckled slightly too.

Eli started the car, and I left a text to my mother saying I was out with a friend. When we left the parking lot, Eli turned up his music. It was loud, but the screaming somehow was not annoying. Glancing at his CD's, I noticed one that I actually knew.

"Eli, do you mind if I change the music to Flyleaf?" o questioned holding up the CD.

"Sure if you want, I'm not a big fan, I got the CD by accident, but they are great to listen to when you need to think. I'm surprised, you listen?" he glanced at me with his semi-usual spark of curiosity.

"Well my iPod was given to me from my sister before she left for Kenya. She left lots of her music on there… so I guess I stumbled upon it." I explained.

"Sister? Kenya? Care to tell me what I don't already know about?" Eli suggested with a confused expression.

"I have an older sister named Darcy. Ever wonder why Peter and practically anyone who is older me calls me baby Edwards? That's because they know me as Darcy's little sister. After some 'issues' and 'complications' she wanted to do something that will help people. So she went to Kenya. She was supposed to come back last year, but toke an extended trip because of how good she felt helping others. I talk to her once a week; she is like a best friend, even if she's so far away." I replied in a sad-happy way.

"Issues? Complications?" he pressed.

I frowned, and my sisters past flew right back at me.

"Not now Eli, I'll tell you one day." he nodded and didn't ask any further.

I turned up Flyleaf and let myself drown in it. But it wasn't awkward; it's never awkward with Eli. I was suddenly unaware of where we were.

"So, where are we going?" I asked cautioned.

"When do I ever tell you where we are going?" he leered.

"True, but it's worth asking." I grinned back.

Great, here we are driving to who-knows-where and we are grinning to each other like idiots. It would be great to be like this forever. Happy, with Eli.

We stopped at a beautiful house. It was a gray-white Victorian home, which had blue and purple crocus growing in the front. Crocus is my favourite flower.

"Welcome to the Goldsworthy residence." He smirked and opened the car door to let me in.

I think he noticed my jaw drop.

"What? Did you expect me to live by a cemetery?" He expressed amusement and toke my hand.

"Maybe." My voice mimicking his sarcastic expression.

He led me to the front door and unlocked it. He smirked and gestured for me to come in. That's when I heard it. It was the sounds of muffled sobbing. Eli dropped my hand and ran to the noise.

We ran to his kitchen, and there stood a striking middle-aged woman. She was absolutely stunning. She had long straight dark brown hair, her eyes (blurred from tears) where a pale green. Eli had a more vibrant green, but i didn't have time to compare eyes because she noticed us and got smiled.

"My, my Eli, bringing friends over and not introducing me?" The woman was drinking a tea, in some fine china. Her posture was elegant and she got up and extended her hand to me.

"I am Eli's mother. Please call me Mrs. Goldsworthy."

~Chapter 1 Complete~

**Also I wrote half of this at 3 AM on my iPod, due to the fact my writing ideas are at their best when I should be sleeping. _I'm quite the night owl. _ See you next time. Review my lovelies.**


End file.
